


you are my only one

by Iinohugs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Lee Felix is a Good Friend, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, everyone needs a felix i hope u all find ur felix, pretty much no angst in this one, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinohugs/pseuds/Iinohugs
Summary: "i know how to make minho hyung fall in love with me."or ;jisung uses a strategy he saw on tik tok to try and woo minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	you are my only one

**Author's Note:**

> okay !!!!
> 
> happy late birthday, hanji [: i wanted to get this up on ur birthday, but we see how that went. but im only two days late (for me, wink wonk loophole), so i count this as a win !! i hope u enjoy this lol <4
> 
> for the masses, i apologize for the no doubt americanized talk about high school. im from the us and can't get my brain to comprehend how other school systems work enough to talk about them in any kind of detail no matter how much i research or ask abt them (': i tried to be vague about things, but it's probably still pretty americanized so im sorry in advance if thats kind of annoying.
> 
> the title came from all time low's 'my only one' !!! the fic is in no way inspired by that song, but i thought the lyric was a little fitting so here we are [:

jisung would be the first to admit that he had a really weird sleep schedule. like,  _ really _ weird. the kind of weird that, at one point in time before they’d properly known each other, he’d successfully managed to convince hyunjin that he has never slept in his life. maybe that says more about hyunjin than it does about him; but his points still stands, his sleep schedule was seriously messed up.

he always had the mentality of either ‘sleep is for the weak’ or ‘sleep for a week’ and there was never an in between. he’d run on little to no sleep just fine for days or weeks on end and when his body got tired of that he’d start over sleeping for a few days to make up for the previous lack of sleep. he knew that wasn’t really how sleep worked, but he still liked to tell himself that’s what the oversleeping was so that he wouldn’t have to face the reality of his terrible sleep schedule just yet. ignorance is bliss, afterall.

plus, even if the oversleeping was kind of annoying and felt like a waste of time, he felt like it was worth it if that meant he could keep running on barely any sleep the rest of the time. his daily functioning wasn’t impaired in any way by not getting enough sleep (honestly, he felt like his days were harder the more sleep he gets), and if anything, he’d say his days are a lot more productive like that. his head always feels a little more clear, a little more open, a little more forgiving on the days he only gets two hours of sleep instead of twelve. he knows that’s probably really unhealthy but he really does just hate getting more sleep that he feels he can handle.

there’s only one issue he has with sleeping so little. it’s that at a certain point you start getting almost *too* productive. as the laws of the universe written, the best work you will ever do in your life always happens when sleep deprivation kicks in. which means, you end up burning through all the things you need to do, all the things you kind of want to do, and then start moving onto things you don’t even have any real interest in but you saw it in a tik tok once and at the time thought nothing of it. by the time you’re done with all of that and you’re still not the kind of tired you need to be to sleep, is where jisung starts to have problems.

it’s where jisung is currently having problems.

he’s had maybe a total of 5 hours of sleep the past three days and honestly he’s starting to feel a bit like god, but god that has run out of water to turn to wine. he’s done everything he can possibly think of to do in the past three days and then some, and he’s still not tired in the slightest. logically, he knows he should probably force himself to go to sleep anyways but he’s always found that a little easier said than done. whoever came up with the bullshit advice of ‘just close your eyes’ to help you fall asleep clearly has never tried to take their own advice. if it were really that simple he thinks there’d be a lot less people in the world with sleeping issues. he, for sure, would probably be getting a lot more sleep. at the same time though, considering his general dislike of sleeping he feels like he might just end up staying awake anyways.

which brings him to now; 3am on a thursday night scrolling through tik too for his fourth hour in a row. he hadn't thought it was that long, it was 11pm when he'd opened the app and suddenly he blinked and it's four hours later.

he'd never understood why so many people seemed to dislike tik tok. yeah, he figures he could why people might be a little put off by the surface of tik tok. he didn't really like the main players of the popularized side of the app either; but at least he was smart enough to dive deeper. 

he'd be the first to admit he'd definitely been a little nervous to download tik tok at first. he'd gotten sold to the idea that the app wouldn't be anything different than musically and he'd refused to download it for the longest time no matter how much felix tried to bully him into it. he was perfectly happy just binging his beautiful, trusty vine compilations on youtube.

and then one day youtube recommended him a 'tik toks that taste like vines' compilation and his world has never been the same since.

he'd watched compilation after compilation for hours on end that night before he caved and actually downloaded the app. as expected, he was bombarded with all the types of content he was hoping to never have to see first-hand, but he figured he wasn't in the universe's good graces enough for that brand of luck.

it'd honestly taken him longer than he was proud of to admit to figure out how to actually use the app; how to get to the sides of the app he wanted to be on. he'd almost deleted the app altogether, frustrated that he couldn't stop seeing dancing teenagers despite his best efforts. he'd managed eventually though, and he feels like he's a better person for it, really. 

he didn't tell anyone about downloading the app, especially not felix. he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having been right about knowing that he'd enjoy. he had too much pride to let himself ever be in the position to hear an 'i told you so.' 

he wouldn't say that he was necessarily ashamed or embarrassed about having the app, he'd seen more than enough people talking about it in so many different contexts to know that it was an acceptable app to have. there were so many sides to the app, there was definitely something for everyone to find and enjoy on the app. which was why he was so confused about why people seemed to dislike it so much, especially now that he'd actually learned of its depths.

he did have to admit, he was sort of afraid to admit that he actively used the app in the same way that a thirteen year old him was afraid to admit he liked one direction. there was nothing wrong with liking one direction, but there was a major stigma around being a fan of one direction; and being an emotionally vulnerable thirteen year old, he felt more than a little nervous to admit to enjoying them as a teenage boy.

he felt people sort of had a similar view of tik tok and the people who used it. obviously tik tok by this point was very widely accepted, but there always seemed to be an underlying layer of judgement to people's accepting views of the things teenagers enjoy.

so, on a larger scale he was a little nervous about being made fun of for enjoying things. on smaller scale, he refused to give felix any fort of satisfaction of being right.

he thinks he might have to, though. 

he'd stumbled across a tik tok he'd watched easily over ten times and after the fifth time he feels on the verge of a breakthrough. an epiphany. a plan forming in this head quicker than he can even actually think about it.

the tik tok itself was fairly simple, really. there wasn’t anything very stand out about it at first glance (or, even many glances, for most people). his 3am brain was nothing if not annoyingly loud, however. he’d always found it extremely easy to take inspiration from even the smallest, most simple things. this was a skill that was always both a blessing and a curse. a blessing in the sense that it was rare for him to be lacking creatively, always hopping from one project to another in desperate need to satisfy the millions of ideas rushing through his head. a curse in the sense that this means he was always thinking, always overthinking, every little thing from the words people said to him and if they really mean what they say or about why the cracks in the sidewalk are in the specific places they are and what happened to put them there.

the video showed a girl with her hair stuck in a shut locker and progresses to her asking a boy passing by to help her get herself free. this little scene was more than enough to get the gears in his head turning rapidly.

before he can let himself think twice about anything he’s closing tik tok and opening his contacts and pressing the little call button next to felix’s name. it rings one, two, three times before he hears a tired greeting from a voice that was  _ not _ felix, but rather changbin.

“im sorry, hyung, i can't talk right now. i really have to go call felix, just tell me whatever it is tomorrow,” he replied in a sort of confused panic, letting his instincts take over when he hears changbin’s voice over the phone late at night (this early in the morning?).

he doesn’t hear the equally confused, “but  _ you  _ called  _ me _ ,” that changbin says before he hangs up.

he pays extra attention this time to make sure it really is felix that he calls. it is, and like a true friend, the phone barely rings once before he hears a too awake sounding, “hello?” 

“felix, i need you to listen to me. this is probably the most important thing you’ll ever hear in your life, okay? the state of my entire life relies on you here,” jisung says quickly.

“okay, okay, i’m listening. hit me.”

“i know how i can finally get minho hyung to fall in love with me.”

jisung had been trying to get minho's attention for the longest time now. 

they’d been friends, best friends, for years. they’d met though felix when they were ten and minho twelve. felix had signed up for dance classes, and minho was one of the other boys in the class and they, along with their other friend hyunjin, had become very close very fast. eventually felix had introduced them to jisung, seungmin, and jeongin. and with minho and hyunjin also came the addition of chan and changbin as well. all eight of them had immediately clicked and had been more or less inseparable since.

minho, though, was always a little bit different, a little special, to jisung than the rest,though.

when they’d met minho had been shy, incredibly shy to the point it was almost hard to connect that minho to the one he knew now. the minho he knew now definitely still had his shy moments, but jisung had gotten the privilege of really watching the older come into himself. from the very start he’d always had a little bit of a puppy crush on the older, thinking his shy demeanor was more than a little cute. jisung himself was and always had been an introvert right to the core, but he was also very loud and very open to making friends. ten year old jisung was a true menace, a real force to be reckoned with. anxiety hadn’t yet set in then, so he was a little bit  _ too much _ no matter who was around. the same definitely could not be said about him now. it almost feels like he and minho had switched personalities somewhere along the way. 

except minho was never too much, he was always just the right amount of everything; to him, at least. their other friends probably had some different opinions. 

that little puppy crush never really managed to go away, either. rather, it felt like his feelings got just a little more real, a little more deep, every day that goes by. he can't help but constantly find more and more things about minho to adore and admire. it was kind of annoying, if you asked him. nobody was perfect, and minho was certainly no exception; but even with all his faults, jisung thought he was perfect. perfectly imperfect, if he wanted to go all 2012 tumblr about it.

sometimes he likes to think that he’s always been a little different, a little special, to minho too. he wasn’t dense enough to be blind to the way the friendship between them wasn’t quite the same as the friendships between the rest of them. he knew that no friendship was going to be the same as another, but sometimes he felt like their brand of different wasn’t quite so surface level like that.

nothing about their friendship felt surface level, sometimes.

he knew that he was special to minho, just like the rest of their friends were, but he wasn’t what kind of special he was. if he was special in the way he desperately wanted to be, if it was the same way that minho was special to him.

they’d always been flirty with each other from the moment they were aware of what flirting was. they were easily the most shameless members of their little group, and they bounced off each other beautifully. jisung was a very affectionate person, always loving to cling to anybody willing, always dishing out terms of endearment to his friends. he thrived on smothering his friends in love and getting that love given back. minho was a lot more subtle in his affection. while he was nowhere close to being opposed to physical affection, he was typically a lot more reserved about it, he wasn’t very soft with his words, and liked to disguise his affection in copious amounts of teasing. 

jisung’s love language was physical touch, minho’s was acts of service; when it comes to each other, though, those clear lines of how they prefer expressing themselves get a little blurry. minho always gets a little more touchy when it comes to him.

despite all these things that felix is adamant means that minho feels the same way, jisung can never seem to get serious enough to get his message across. he tries, he really does, but he guesses that flirting for real doesn’t translate as well when half of a friendship is already filled with flirty pick up lines.

he’s not sure if minho just thinks he’s still joking, or if he knows that jisung is being serious but acts like he doesn’t just to let jisung down easy. he might be setting himself up for failure by assuming the former to be true; but he’d rather let himself think minho is just a dense idiot instead of hurting himself by being the one who’s a dense idiot.

“yeah? what’s the plan this time?” felix asked after a moment. “i’m in unless it involves baking with you again. i don't know where the chewing gum came from, but it took hours to get out of my hair after you left."

"first of all, the gum came from my backpack and i even asked if you wanted a piece…"

"i don't remember that."

"second of all, no. no baking involved, fortunately for you. what it does involve is you helping me shut my hair in my locker at school tomorrow," jisung says, feeling very proud of himself.

he can almost hear felix thinking, it makes him a little nervous and he starts to pick at the loose threads on the pockets of his sweatpants.

"and how in the world is that supposed to make minho fall in love with you?" felix asks, sounding rightfully confused.

"because i saw on tik tok --”

“you’re using tik tok? i told you, you’d like it!”

ah, there it was.

“this is not the time for your gloating, this is life or death, felix.”

“right, right. sorry, continue.”

“i saw this girl getting her hair caught in her locker and having a random dude to help her. so i thought, oh, that was really nice of him. but then i was thinking, what if she did it on purpose? if executed properly that’s like the perfect damsel in distress move, don’t you think?” jisung explained, feeling like his plan was absolutely foolproof.

“and you plan on recreating that with minho hyung?”

jisung nods his head a few times, forgetting felix can’t see him.

“you’re nodding, aren’t you?” felix asks, and jisung just nods again and hears felix sigh. “i hate when you do that, you know that. but like, how are you sure that’s even going to work out?”

jisung was hoping he’d ask.

“because i’ve got it all planned out. every day minho hyung and i meet up by my locker before we go meet up with the rest of you for lunch, because his fourth period class is right beside my locker. so if you and i skip fourth or at least part of it, by the time he comes to meet me i’ll be stuck and in desperate need of help. and you all know i wouldn’t feel comfortable asking some random person to help me out, but i’d since i know minho hyung is just going to be coming to my locker anyways there’s no issue just waiting for him to help. and he would help, because he’s soft on cute things in distress like that,” jisung said quickly, barely breathing the whole time he spoke. never let it be said that being a rapper didn’t come in handy sometimes.

honestly, he was pretty proud of this one. by far his most solid minho wooing plan, if you ask him. there was no way it wouldn’t work on some level, he was practically guaranteed a win for this one. he probably won’t be as proud of it when the plan is actually in motion, but that's a problem for future jisung to deal with.

“i really don’t like how that actually seems possible,” felix started, voice taking on an almost annoyed tone. “like i can not believe how much that makes sense.”

“thank you for your undying support. so, are you in?”

“obviously.”

  
  


they’d spent a little longer planning out the logistics of the plan, they’d eventually decided on just skipping fourth period entirely. felix had a study hall so he could easily slip out unnoticed, but jisung had math. this was the only little issue in their plan. his math teacher was insanely strict, and he’d definitely notice if he missed a full period. he didn’t think he’d get in too much trouble on a larger scale, and he couldn’t really find it in himself to care too much about a small absence on his attendance sheet. plus, if he gets a boyfriend out of this finally it’ll have been more than worth it. 

jisung only wakes up in the morning feeling more sure of himself. 

the plan is foolproof, it’s the plan to beat all plans. there’s no way minho won’t want to marry him on the spot after this. 

the entire morning and first three periods of school were extremely uneventful, the only thing keeping him from crumbling because of the intense boredom of weekdays was the knowledge that he was about to no longer be single. everyone always says that love is a great motivator, and he never realized how right they were until now. he feels like his mind has never been more clear and ready to tackle the day.

still, though, no matter how sure of himself he was, that didn’t stop him from also being very nervous.

he knew, logically, that there was nothing to be nervous about. not with minho. even if this entire plan somehow went wrong, even if minho didn’t feel the same, he knew there was nothing that would be able to damage their friendship. minho was his person through and through and he didn’t care how much potential heartbreak there was to go through, he didn’t care if minho wanted to avoid him forever, there wasn’t a chance in hell that jisung would ever let him go.

if friends were all they were destined to be, then that's okay. their friendship would always come before whatever romantic feelings he was having. he’d rather have minho in his life as just a friend rather than not having him at all.

he only got more nervous the closer fourth period got, but he was dead set on going through with the plan. there was absolutely nothing that could convince him that this plan wasn’t anything but total genius. he was confident, and that’s always the key. at least if fails he’ll have done it confidently and in style. so maybe even if his original plan does fail, minho still has the option of falling for his self assured, confident personality instead. he feels like he’s given minho more than enough opportunities for that one, but maybe he just needs to see it up close and personal? it’s always worth a shot, he thinks.

when third period ends he doesn’t waste any time slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way to the boys bathroom underneath the stairwell of the a wing of the school. this was always a popular spot to skip as the teachers tended to forget that it existed sometimes and it was mostly completely out of view. there were a few classrooms around and sometimes you would see another student and occasionally a teacher but the bathrooms were an easy place to skip. no matter who showed up it was always insanely easy to have an excuse to be in the bathroom. all you really had to do was shut yourself into a stall when you heard someone coming and nobody asked questions. jisung knows if he were a teacher he wouldn’t want to question every single student he saw about why they were in the bathroom, that’s for sure.

he didn’t have to wait long before felix was walking into the bathroom, dumping his own bag onto the ground and hopping up onto the counter space beside the sink.

they’d planned to chill in the bathroom for a while since neither of them really thought it would take too long to get him into position, plus they didn’t want to risk all that time out in the open. it would be a lot harder to explain why they were missing class so jisung could slam his hair into his locker than it would be to explain being in the bathroom. they were going to give themselves a generous ten minutes at his locker to make sure that everything was perfect. lucky for them his locker wasn’t visible from any of the surrounding classroom windows.

“so, you think you’ll finally leave the singles club today?” felix asked while jisung moved to hop up onto the sink beside him.

"i don't just think so, i know. there's no way he's not gonna put a ring on my finger after this. just you watch."

the next thirty minutes were spent uneventfully on their phones, occasionally showing each other a meme and going 'it's you.' he still had nerves bubbling to the surface, but memes were always a nice, easy distraction to get him out of his own head. maybe that's why he liked being around felix so much. he was basically a walking meme most of the time.

as planned, once there was about ten minutes until the next period, they made their way out of the bathroom and towards jisungs locker. his nerves were both somehow at an all time high and an all time low. he was so nervous he was calm, and so calm he was nervous.

“i don’t just think, dude. i know. fuck just leaving the singles club, i’m about to get a ring on my finger.”

"i hate to maybe burst your bubble here, but we might have a problem," felix says once they reach jisung's locker, looking between the locker and jisung's hair. "i don't know if your hair is long enough to get stuck…" 

and jisung thinks he might have a point. that could definitely be an issue. but he was nothing if not absolutely determined to stay true to the original idea, the video, and make it perfect. which means, he needs to get his hair in that locker.

"i guess i'll just have to get really close? just be careful, i don't know if i fully trust you not to slam my head in there."

"okay, first of all, i wouldn't slam your head, i'm not that messy," felix rolled his eyes, once again dumping his bag onto the ground while jisung spun the combination on the lock to open his locker. "and isn't the point of this to make it look casual? like you just uh oh accidentally got your hair caught? what's casual about having your face literally pressed up against your locker with your hair barely shut in?"

"why are you being nitpicky now? you said it was perfect last night," jisung asked, pulling at strands of his hair to try and find the longest pieces. "are you revoking your supportive bestie card?"

he really had to admit now, if only in the privacy of his own mind, that felix did sort of have a point. a really big point.

"no, i still think it has potential. i'm just noticing the plot holes here."

"there are no plot holes, it'll be perfect," jisung lied, "now come over here and shut my hair in, we don't have time to argue."

felix shook his head but dutifully made his way over, taking hold of the door of jisung's locker. jisung himself put his face up near the metal and held out a strand of his hair for felix to shut in. he let felix direct him a big closer to his locker and shut his eyes, giving him the go ahead to close the door.

it seemed like it was going to go well until there was a sharp, throbbing pain in his fingers.

felix had all but slammed his locker door on his fingers.

"ouch??? dude what the fuck," jisung asked, pulling away from the locker quickly to look felix in the eyes, hair not stuck at all. "you said you wouldn't slam me!"

"in my defense, i said i wouldn't slam your head. i said nothing about your fingers," he defended himself, but the worry and slight guilt on his face betrayed his words and made jisung's irritation fade away a little bit. "and your fingers were in the way!"

"well i needed to hold my hair there or it would fall and wouldn't get stuck!"

"whatever. put in your combo again, we don't have a lot of time."

jisung complied easily, not wanting to waste more time than they needed to. this was already taking a little longer than expected.

"okay. okay, i'm going to hold your hair this time," felix sighed, barely giving him a second before he was pushing jisung's head back towards his locker as soon as it was open.

he grabbed a strand of jisung's hair and moved the open locker door in close to make sure it was positioned just right. he held the strand in place and pulled the door back, looking at jisung for the go ahead once again.

jisung nodded and mumbled a quiet, "do it."

and he did, except this time it managed to go even worse somehow.

no fingers were harmed but when felix pulled his hand away from his hair he managed to jostle jisung a bit, and accidentally managed to push him closer to the locker, knocking his head against the cold metal. his hair still wasn't stuck in the locker.

"you've gotta be kidding me…" jisung mumbled, his forehead now throbbing just the same as his fingers. there was no way there wasn't a big red mark on his forehead now. 

"sorry," he said, even sounding guilty now. jisung asked for this though, and he's going to stick with it. he can't get mad at felix for just trying to do what was asked of him.

"it's fine," jisung smiled, feeling like he'd just gotten into a fight. he's never actually been in a fight, but he feels like this would be what it would feel like if he ever was. "do we have time to try again?"

"i think so?" felix answers, checking the time on his phone. "there's only a couple minutes until the bell, we'd have to do it really fast about it."

jisung had, apparently, thought this would be incredibly easier than it actually was. and he, as usual, absolutely hates to admit if he's made a mistake but he's starting to think he hadn't planned this out at much as he'd thought.

his hair was definitely too short. he didn't they would be able to manage shutting it in even this third time, but third time's the charm, he supposes.

he just really wants,  _ needs, _ this to work out. he's really coming to the end of his rope trying to figure out how to actually get minho's attention in the way that he wants it. this plan almost feels like a last chance effort. he doesn't really want to give up, feels minho is more than worth it, but he can't lie that he's starting to get discouraged.

this year was minho's last year before he was leaving for university, and jisung was honestly a little terrified about not being able to shoot his shot while he could. 

he knows, or at least he likes to hope, that minho wouldn't replace him and his friendship when he left, but the little bit of fear at the small possibility never really left him. and he knew he'd regret it forever if he didn't try at least once to actually put himself out there and see what more they could become.

and… if minho did reject him, at least he would have the time and privacy to wallow in his heartbreak without minho around. he knew him being upset would only make minho upset, and he also knew that his attempts to pretend to be fine would never work on minho either. he knew jisung better than he knew himself sometimes. 

he did not want to hurt either of them like that, didn't want that strain.

he was running out of time to get his real feelings out, but no matter how nervous the idea and all the possible outcomes made him, he  _ had  _ to do this. whatever this was.

"third time's the charm..." he says out loud this time, putting in his combination and opening his locker for a third time.

he thinks he must sound a little sad because felix puts on his comforting people smile and reaches out to ruffle his hair. jisung loves it when he does that.

“it’ll be okay, if this doesn’t work out at least you know he’ll be all over you today anyways since now you look like a disaster.”

“thanks, that makes me feel so much better,” jisung says sarcastically. fake whining about the idea of minho seeing him when he looked so messy.

“what? it’s not like he hasn’t seen you looking worse.”

and, as he tended to be, felix was totally right. 

having been as close as he and minho are for as long as they have been, it’s been next to impossible to not have seen each other at some of their lowest moments. minho had seen him red faced and puffy eyed after crying for hours, had seen him so panic filled he couldn’t breath, he had no reason to assume he’d run away because jisung looked a little roughed up because of his locker. and, because it was just the kind of person minho, especially towards him, he knew he really would give jisung some extra attention to make sure that he was okay.

he was a good friend like that, but he’d make an even better boyfriend though.

  
  


“okay, let’s just get this over with,” jisung mumbles, crossing his fingers that something would go well this time. he was putting too much of his motivation and confidence into this plan, he knew that; but he’d always been a go big or go home kind of guy and that obviously was not about to change here. he liked to believe it was one of his charming points, really.

felix just nods, already gently guiding his head into position with one hand while the other takes hold of the locker door again. he looks more focused this time and jisung has a good feeling about it this time. he really hopes that doesn’t jinx it. he repeats the earlier of almost closing the locker door to make sure the placement of his hair was perfect before pulling it back again and looking at him with the signal.

he lets him close his eyes and breath for a moment, praying to every god he can think of that it’ll work this time, before nodding and seeing felix nod back.

it does not work, he definitely jinxed it, and somehow this attempt turned out to be their worst yet. he thinks the universe must really have it out for him, there’s just no other way things could have gone this spectacularly wrong.

as per the plan, as soon as the go ahead had been given felix made his move to close the locker door, but at the exact moment he did the bell rang and startled them both. jisung had jumped at the sound and managed to not only knock his face into his locker, _ again; _ but he’d bumped felix when he jumped, and between jisung’s bumping and the scare of the bell he’d slammed the locker door a lot harder than he’d meant to. meaning that, despite what he’d been promised wouldn’t happen, jisung had gotten his head slammed in his locker. 

the worst part about it was neither of them really had the time to register or react to what had just happened, even if jisung just wanted to curl into a ball and cry and the pain his entire head was going through. there was no way that wasn’t going to leave a bruise, if one hadn’t started forming already. as soon as the bell rang students were piling into the hallways, which minho was going to show up at any moment.

felix, even though he looked very sorry, was not wasting a second in picking up his discarded bag and hastily taking his leave with nothing more than a quick, “good luck!” thrown over his shoulder as he disappeared into the sea of students.

jisung thought felix was a filthy traitor. this was absolutely not part of the plan at all and he was feeling a little more crushed than he had any reason to at the fact that his foolproof plan was not as foolproof as he had planned.

he hadn’t even noticed that instead of it being his hair that was stuck in his locker it was his sweater instead. 

as predicted, it didn’t even take minho a minute to get to jisung’s locker; and like he usually did when he noticed minho approach, he’d tried to turn to face him so he could properly greet him. he definitely didn’t do it as an excuse to shamelessly stare at his pretty face as he lessened the distance between them. this time though, he couldn’t turn very far before his movement got a little limited by his sweater being shut in and stuck inside of his locker.

it wasn’t his hair, and he still thought the plan was a little bit of a failure because of it, but he supposed this was still sort of a win in a way. not the win he wanted, exactly, but there’s really nothing to complain about if you’re winning. there are a lot of things you could complain about even if you do win, actually, but he doesn’t have the time right now to complain.

“are you… okay?” he hears minho asking from beside him, and he can’t turn around to face minho properly and answer and it’s kind of a little embarrassing so he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against his locker.

“no,” he mumbled, still keeping his eyes closed but he could feel minho getting closer to him now. “i’m stuck.”

“you’re stuck?” minho repeats back in a question, and jisung doesn’t even need to look at him to know he’s blinking cutely at him.

he might not be trying to be cute on purpose, but jisung always found that little habit of his to be one of the cutest things about minho.

“my sweater, it’s stuck in my locker,” he said, sighing and finally opening his eyes, seeing minho’s eye flick between jisung’s face and his sweater stuck in his locker.

minho was looking at him with a mix of amusement and worry, and despite his embarrassment at the situation, jisung could feel his heart speed up at how softly minho was looking at him. or maybe it was because of the embarrassment, or both. either way, whether directly or indirectly, minho was still making his heart race. 

“can you put in my combination? i don’t wanna accidentally rip my sweater if i move too much,” he asked, looking at minho with his best puppy eyes. he knew minho was a cat person, but he’s found out that purposely acting like a cat towards minho does not get you where you want to go.

“sung, your hand is literally right beside your lock.”

he was really hoping minho wouldn’t have noticed.

it was true though, his right hand was literally so close to the lock he was already almost touching it. this plan won’t work if minho isn’t the one to get him out though, how is he supposed to be a damsel in distress if he can just save himself? his plan was crumbling right before his eyes. jisung was clever, though, he could totally figure a way out of this.

he must’ve been quiet for too long because minho’s gaze was slowly turning into more amusement than worry. expression was turning more amused instead of worried.

"i can't see the lock?" he tried weakly, smiling sheepishly at minho. "come on, prince charming, give me a hand." 

he could practically see minho's resistance wear down. the older rolled his eyes but still moved in closer until he was standing all but pressed up against jisung's back. one hand went to settle on his waist while the other reached for the dial on his locker, chin hooking over his shoulder to see.

minho already knew his combination, thankfully, so he didn't need to do anything but enjoy the warm weight of his future husband against him. 

"alright, princess, you're all free," minho joked back once he'd opened jisung's locker and gently tugged the fabric of his sweater free. 

"my hero," jisung said, twisting around in minho's grip to be able to face him head on.

minho pulled his head away from jisung's shoulder but otherwise didn't didn't move an inch.

"isn't it usually a knight that saves the princess though?" minho asked.

"dude, what kind of fairy tales do you know? it's like always the prince."

minho, again, only rolled his eyes in response to jisung. he finally started moving, his hands moving up to jisung's hair, trying to sort it back into place.

"so, are you gonna tell me why it looks like you got into a fight with your locker and  _ lost?"  _ he asked, looking into jisung's eyes for a second before his gaze moved back to his hair. the amusement in his expression still won out against everything else, but jisung could still see some worry and confusion swirling in his eyes. 

"it was asking for it," jisung mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning into minho's touch. "i had to defend my honor, you know? i have a reputation."

jisung was willing to bet anything minho had just rolled his eyes again.

"oh, yeah? and what kinda reputation is that?"

"a badass. i'm the coolest person in this entire building, i couldn't just stand there and take it without fighting back. i would've looked lame."

this is probably one of his favorite things about his relationship with minho. everything was always so easy, even if it wasn't. they could easily banter back and forth endlessly without a thought. everything was always so comfortable.

and he knew minho wasn't buying anything he'd said so far. probably picked up on the fact that jisung was just a little too nervous and overcompensating for something he had no reason to. he also knew though that minho wouldn't push him for an answer if he didn't voluntarily give one.

this wasn't anywhere close to a serious, vulnerable situation, but it didn't need to be. minho had never been the kind of person who tried to force information from people, even if that information was inconsequential nonsense. it just wasn't his style, and jisung loved that about him.

still, a very small part of him almost wished minho would push and make him tell him all about his little plan. he knew the other would find it ridiculous, but he also knew that if he explained it he'd be laying all his cards on the table so explicitly. there was no way anyone, even minho, could misunderstand.

but he'd honestly rather eat dirt this very second than have to expose himself like that. so yeah, he was grateful for minho.

"you're too tiny and cute to be a badass."

"puss in boots is tiny and cute too but he's still a badass," jisung pointed out, poking minho's chest. "you didn't deny that you think i'm the coolest person here though. careful, hyung, your soft spot is gonna start showing."

"soft spot? for you? in your dreams," minho said, giggling quietly.

when it came to anyone else, jisung tended to think giggling was annoying. he'd read too many cringy fanfics and books that had characters 'giggling' in them and he'd started to associate the sound with those girls that can help but break into over fake laughter around their crush, whatever hot guy was the love interest in those books. the word giggle was almost tainted to him.

but  _ minho _ , there wasn't any possible way he couldn't find the sound of his high pitched laughter anything but absolutely adorable. 

he just knew his face was twisting into some disgustingly sappy expression seeing minho laugh. normally he'd try to neutralize his expression into something equally teasing or pretend to be offended, but this plan is all about trying to score a husband so he figures acting like he's exhausted of minho's presence is not the way to achieve that. even if he knows that minho knows that he'd never, ever get tired of him.

"you totally have a soft spot for me," jisung smiled, finally moving to step away from minho. they'd been standing at his locker for far too long, he was so caught up in minho he wasn't even sure if the bell had rung. they both had lunch with the others next period, so it wasn't too bad for them if they were a little late.

"absolutely not."

"you're basically in love with me, but it's okay. you don't have to admit it, i know," jisung winked at minho, closing his locker finally and picking up his bag.

jisung had never been this direct in his flirting or teasing. he'd never really liked this hard at minho, too scared that he'd accidentally poke hard enough to bruise.

he'd claim to his dying day he was a confident gay; but there was something so real and serious about his feelings for minho and their relationship that he just didn't want to put himself in the situation to even have the opportunity to cause a scratch, let alone a bruise.

he refused to mess around with and prod at feelings that were so real, even if they might only exist on his side.

he didn't want to set himself for possible heartbreak, but he had to. it was tiring trying to act like he wasn't insanely in love with his best friend. like he didn't want to hold his hand all the time, like he didn't want to just simply be around him all of the time.

he wanted everything minho had to offer and then some, and he's over pretending like he doesn't, like this thing they have is all just a joke to him when it's anything but.

"you… know?" minho asked after a moment, sounding more quiet and hesitant than jisung had heard in a long time.

jisung immediately turned back to look at minho, eyes wide with nervous confusion.

that… did not sound like the usual minho response to flirting. then again, he'd never really accused minho of being in love with him like that before so there wasn't really a usual response to go off of here.

minho didn't look like he was purposely trying to throw jisung for a loop, he looked like he was  _ nervous.  _ jisung didn't like seeing minho look nervous. it didn't suit him anymore.

"i know?" jisung repeated back, feeling just as nervous as minho looked.

"how long?" 

and now jisung was really getting nervous.

because minho wasn't denying he was in love with jisung, and jisung couldn't tell if he was being serious about it.

"how long… have i known? that you… love me?" jisung asked, the world seeming like it was about to fall from beneath his feet when he saw minho's nervous nod in response. "you're in love with me?"

and now minho was the one looking really nervous.

there was no way minho wasn't serious right now. he wasn't showing any of his usual tells when he lied and it was shaking jisung to his core.

it had just been a joke, he hadn't expected minho to take it so seriously. they've been flirty their entire friendship, and never had minho taken it so to heart. he was joking about minho being in love with him, had even winked at him, made the whole atmosphere so unsuited to having that statement hold any weight. yet here they are.

behind all of his confusion and nerves though, he couldn't help but feel like minho sort of just stole his thunder. if he's serious about this that means he technically got to confess before jisung could do it.

the audacity.

but at the same time, he feels sort of relieved. on the chance minho is serious at least now when he confesses his own feelings he's not going into it with blind worry anymore. 

"yes?" minho said, looking sort of a little confused too now. "you said you knew…"

"hyung, i was joking."

"oh," he whispered, and jisung watched minho's face go from nervous to what he thought might be fear. "you can just ignore that then."

jisung felt his heart hurt seeing minho look so crushed and defeated.

he knew the ball was in his court now, and this actually might really be his last chance now. minho's feelings had always been fragile and delicate, no matter how strong he was; and the last thing jisung ever wanted to do was trample all over them. 

"are you serious? you're in love with me?" jisung asked, needing to make absolutely sure minho wasn't joking with him. he honestly wouldn't know what to do with himself if minho was just messing around. "like you're not joking, you're not gonna switch up in a few minutes and start laughing at me because i thought you were really serious and in love with me but you're actually not and you're just making fun of me because you know--"

"jisung," minho started, stopping him from rambling any further. minho had a soft, but still nervous, smile on his face. the one he always had when jisung was doing something particularly endearingly dumb. "i'm being serious. i'm sorry if you… don't feel the same, though. i promise i won't let it get in the way of anything."

jisung would be outright lying if he'd said that there's never been moments where he hadn't thought minho might return his feelings. as much as his friends liked to poke fun at him about it, jisung wasn't nearly as dense or dumb as he sometimes seemed like he was.

and there were only so many ways you could platonically explain why your bro would stare at you like the sun shines out of your ass whenever you so much as breathe.

still, though, jisung's anxiety always seemed to get the better of him. he was, unfortunately, a chronic overthinker living in a state of perpetual doubt and nervous leg bouncing. it made it very hard for him to trust his logical brain, always falling victim to the irrational second guessing his brain always seemed to do on overdrive.

even now, with all the evidence laid out so explicitly in front of him, he still found it hard to not second guess and doubt everything he had just heard.

"what if… what if i don't want to ignore it?" jisung asked, trying to catch minho's eye. he was going to put on his big boy pants and score a boyfriend even if it killed him.

he was nervous, but jisung was nothing if not filled with an endless abundance of exaggerated, made up confidence.

"jisung…" minho mumbled, the smile fell from his face and left something too sad for jisung's liking in its place. "you don't have --"

"i'm in love with you too."

and with those words it felt like the world stilled and fell away, there was nothing but the two of them in this stuffy high school hallway. he really wishing that he wasn't in the school hallway when he finally got to score minho as his boyfriend, but beggars can't be choosers. 

besides, he thinks this whole story will be a fun one to tell their future children. felix can have a go with it at their wedding too. so, really, worth it. well, it'll be worth it once he gets over the inevitable embarrassment of minho himself learning what he'd done today, anyways. that was for future jisung to deal with though.

present jisung had to deal with a minho who was wide eyed and speechless, looking like he couldn't quite comprehend or believe what he was hearing.

like he too managed to convince himself that there was anyone else on this planet that jisung would ever fall in love with, like he wasn't jisung's forever person.

heart beating out of his chest, he slowly moved to decrease the space between them once again. this time, though, it was his hands hesitantly, gently making their way to settle on minho's waist. minho looked like he had no idea what to do with his own hands, nervous to touch jisung for the first time since very early in their friendship. they eventually came to rest on jisung's shoulders, and if he paid enough attention he thought he could feel a slight tremble.

"i'm in love with you," he repeated, looking straight up into minho's eyes, whose own gaze was also finally locked fully on jisung. he felt minho's hands tighten their grip on his shoulders, a small, barely there smile creeping up on his face like the words being said to him were finally registering.

"really?"

"really."

and just like that, minho's entire being just seemed to light up. the smile on his face was easily the prettiest thing jisung had ever seen in his life. his hands felt more steady on jisung's shoulders, getting confident enough to rest on either of his neck instead. jisung's skin burned under his touch.

the two of them weren't shy about skinship with each other. really, it was usually more odd to see them not joined at the hip. minho's touch had always left jisung with a sort of electrified excitement coursing through his veins, but it felt so much more intense now knowing that the feelings he'd been carrying around for so long were reciprocated in full. knowing that they were on the edge of being something more was enough to make jisung's hair stand on end; he felt alive.

"how long?" minho asked, repeating his earlier question, this time with a look on his face that was bordering a smirk instead of a smile. it was a complete one eighty from how he was the first he asked, and jisung felt completely at ease faced with the confident, teasing version of minho he'd grown so used to.

"a while," jisung smiled, winking up at minho while his hands grabbed loose fistfuls of his shirt. "and how long have you been in love with me, huh?"

"a while," minho repeated, winking right back at him.

jisung felt like he couldn't possibly feel happier than he did in that moment. it felt like every second of his life was leading up to this moment, like this just one of the endless inevitables of the universe. like he and minho were fated, soulmates.

he'd always said that the two of them were soulmates, destined to find each other through every lifetime. he'd felt connected to minho in a way he'd never felt with anyone before from the moment they met. it's always felt like he's known minho for entire life. it was hard to think that there was a time in his life when he hadn't even known minho existed.

minho was his everything, always had been and always would be. there would never, ever be another person for him other than minho. this was it for him.

he supposed there was only one thing left to do before he could call his plan a success. sort of, minho still kind of stole the spotlight from him there, but the end result is still the same so he's considering this a win for himself. he's asking the killing question anyways, so take that one, minho.

"so, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" he asked, his own smile turning into a bit of a smirk at the sight of minho's turning a little red.

"i don't know, does it?" minho shot back, always giving just as much as he got.

"i'd really like it if it did."

"then i guess it does," minho smiled, ears even more red now than before. "as long as it also means you're mine."

"i've never been anything but yours," jisung said honestly, voice quiet and dripping with fondness and sincerity. minho's face lit up again at his words and jisung felt like his heart was about to burst with the amount of overflowing love he felt for the boy in front of him.

he'd never seen minho so visibly flustered at his words before either. it was a refreshing sight, really. he loved and adored confident minho just as much as anyone else and was beyond proud to be able to have witnessed him coming into himself like that, but shy minho was something he'd always hold close to his heart.

he knew minho wasn't always as confident as he seemed, knew that better than anyone. always tried to conceal himself behind his ego, but in moments like this, he was elated that minho felt comfortable enough to drop the persona. minho really was just a soft, shy boy at heart and jisung loved him to pieces because of it.

he felt giddy and excited, and a little bit cocky, that he had the ability to make minho revert into that shy, flustered state. his charms were just too irresistible. he'd definitely be taking advantage of that while he could, before minho got too used to him and decided to get him back full force. he couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to it though.

"it looks like your locker did get you pretty good, though," minho said after a moment, one of his hands leaving jisung's neck to brush across what he could only assume was a bright red mark on his forehead. 

"i think it might be a better fighter than i am, it was pretty sneaky," jisung joked back, more than happy to keep going along with this little game, not yet ready to burst their little bubble with minho relentlessly teasing him. "don't tell anyone that though, i don't want to risk my reputation."

"of course not," minho rolled his eyes. "your secrets are safe with me, puss in boots."

"if i'm puss, then what does that make you?"

"i have no idea, i never watched all the movies."

"okay, yes you absolutely did. we watched them together! we even watched the shrek musical. does our time together mean so little to you?" jisung teased, smiling widely as he watched minho roll his eyes at him.

"does it hurt?" minho asked, switching the topic back to his locker troubles, eyes flicking back up to the assumed red spot.

"very much, yes," jisung answered honestly. there'd been a slight throbbing since it happened, both in his head and his fingers, and he could feel a headache slowly forming. he knew it wouldn't be anything serious, but it was still an irritating kind of pain. 

"oh, you poor baby," minho cooed, laughing as he watched jisung's face heat up. he was weak against that particular endearment, sue him. coming from minho it always felt like the final nail in his coffin. "do you need to me to kiss it better?"

jisung knew. he knew minho was teasing him, but that didn't stop him from settling his face into a pout while he nodded up at minho.

he felt a rush of victory at the sight of minho's ears turning red again.

and minho didn't disappoint; because even though he looked beyond flustered, it didn't stop him from leaning forward and pressing the softest of kisses against his forehead. jisung felt his soul leave his body, his tightening their grip on minho's shirt. it was only a kiss on the forehead, but he felt like he'd never recover from what it had done to his heart.

minho pulled back and he was immediately staring at jisung with an expression he'd never seen before, but it looked serious and vulnerable in an indescribable way that made it impossible for jisung to look away.

all he could do was let himself fall into the weight of minho's feelings, his own feelings, his eyes flicking over every inch of his  _ boyfriend's _ face. 

"i really want to kiss you but i refuse to have my first kiss in this hallway," minho whispered after a moment, shattering the atmosphere.

jisung was helpless to do anything but laugh. they'd just confessed to each other and gotten together in this hallway, and yet minho draws the line at kissing. he was so cute it almost hurt.

and then he actually registered what those words meant.

first kiss. not first kiss with him, just a first kiss. minho had never had his first kiss.

neither had jisung, so he couldn't make too big of a deal out of it without sounding like a total hypocrite. he had always assumed that minho would have had his first kiss already though.

they'd never really talked about that sort of thing so it was all left up to the imagination. and jisung's imagination had firmly decided that there was no way minho hadn't had his first kiss yet. minho was a reserved person, so he always figured he wouldn't be the kind of person to kiss and tell, would keep that kind of thing to himself. he hadn't imagined that minho wouldn't have been the kind of person to have just not kissed at all.

then again, jisung figures he probably would have known if he had, even if it didn't explicitly say so. minho wasn't a very social person. the only people he hung out around were jisung and the rest of their friends, and a few of the people from his dance team. he didn't really branch out very much and jisung couldn't see him kissing some stranger. so it'd have to be someone he knew. and jisung knew it wouldn't be any of their friends because they would never let any of them forget about it, and most of the friends minho had on his dance team were girls and minho was very gay. 

so he supposes it wasn't too much of a surprise, but he still found himself shocked. feels even more shocked when he realizes that this means he's going to be the one to claim minho's first kiss, and minho his.

"you've never had your first kiss?" jisung asks, smiling widely, standing on his toes a little bit in excitement, bringing him up to minho's height.

he was honestly feeling a little too excited at the thought of being each other's first kiss. the hopeless romantic in him was jumping for joy.

"so? you've never had yours either," minho mumbles, ears starting to be in a constant state of red. it was cute, minho was cute.

"i know," jisung laughs, looking at minho with so much fondness. "i never said it was a bad thing. i think it's kinda nice well get to be each other's firsts…"

at his quiet confession, minho's eyes turned soft and he had that reserved for jisung smile on his face again. he was so in love.

"you're such a romantic."

"and what about it? i'll sweep you off your feet, you just wait," jisung said, gently threatening minho.

he knew he'd never admit it, but jisung knew minho himself was a little bit of a romantic himself. maybe not in the same style that jisung himself was, but he knew he still enjoyed the cheesy, cliche stuff that jisung was so taken with.

jisung was going to romance minho so hard he wouldn't know what hit him. 

"i never said it was a bad thing," minho repeated his own words back to him, a teasing smile on his face that was almost too soft to still be teasing.

jisung was about to answer when they heard a nearby classroom door open, finally bursting their little bubble and forcing them back into reality.

reality being they were still standing by jisung's locker well into a new period. he knew they wouldn't get in any real trouble since they were only supposed to be at lunch and they could always make up an excuse, but they were still technically skipping. as much as they wanted to, they couldn't stay in the hallway forever. 

they detached from each other and jisung immediately felt cold without minho being so close to him. 

that didn't last for too long though because minho didn't hesitate to reach out and tangle their fingers together, using their newly joined hands to start tugging him in the direction of the cafeteria. the cute little smile on his face as he looked back at jisung filled his stomach with butterflies and he couldn't cope with the fact that this was his new reality.

he really hoped made it big with his dancing like he always wanted to. he's going to be paying for a lot of damage to jisung's heart.

he figured he'd get used to it eventually. hopefully. he couldn't wait.

he owed his life to tik tok.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


( "so, what was that call about last night?" changbin asked him after they'd finally made it to the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of their friends.

"what call?" jisung answered, tilting his head.

"you called me at like three in the morning, and as soon as i answered you started yelling at me about how you had to call felix for something super important and then told me you didn't have time to talk and to tell you whatever i had to tell you later even though you're the one who called me…" 

jisung's face immediately grew red at the reminder of his little slip up last night, and the indirect reminder of The Plan. across the table felix started laughing so hard he looked like he was about to start crying. the others were all looking at them curiously, except chan who was looking mildly concerned.

"ah, we really don't need to talk about it…" jisung tried weakly, having a horrible, sinking feeling that he was about to get put out of his misery.

minho at his side was looking at him with a cutely tilted head, doing his adorable little blinking habit that made jisung a little weak in the knees. he felt powerless.

"does it have to do with why you look like you just got beat up?" chan asked, acting like the perfect dad friend. jisung was grateful for his presence in the group usually, but right now he could only think of chan as a traitor.

"oh, it absolutely does," felix said, face red and sounding a little breathless after laughing so hard. "sorry, by the way."

"it's fine, it all worked out in the end," jisung smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy at admitting his plan actually kind of worked.

felix immediately started smiling so widely jisung thought his face might crack in half. it was cute, though, how happy he was for jisung even if he was definitely about to give him endless shit for the plan. 

"wait, felix beat you up?" minho asked, looking rightfully confused. chan only looked more concerned at the scene unfolding. 

jeongin looked like he was having the time of his life. 

seungmin and hyunjin looked confused, but interested.

changbin looked like he was still trying to figure out how this involved him.

"technically… i guess?" felix said, hand moving to rub the back of his neck, looking like he felt bad about roughing jisung up so much. "he asked for it though, so none of you can get mad at me!" 

"he… asked for you to beat him up?" chan asked, now looking both concerned and a little exasperated; like he wasn't surprised at what he was hearing, but he was still worried about it. 

jisung thought everyone needed a chan in their lives.

"it was part of the plan," felix shrugged, laughing again at the way jisung was now folded into himself with his head buried in his arms. minho poked one of his bright red ears, and felix's smile softened slightly. 

"plan?" minho asked, leaning forward towards felix and sounding far too interested for jisung's comfort.

"oh yeah, the plan. he impulsively came up with this whole plan to woo you based on a vine he saw last night at three am," felix said, almost struggling to get the words out because he was already starting to laugh again.

"is that why you called me?" changbin asked, and jisung looked up to see him also on the verge of laughing.

"i didn't look at who i was calling properly, leave me alone," he whined, burying his face in his arms again. he felt minho at his side put a hand on his back, patting softly.

"and why… why was beating jisung up part of the plan?" chan asked felix.

"it wasn't. that was an accident because the plan had a few fatal flaws," felix answered, looking over at jisung. "we were supposed to be shutting his hair in his locker so he'd be stuck and have to get someone's, minho's, help to get him unstuck. his hair is a little too short though so it just kept ending in disaster and injury." 

"so that's it…" minho said quietly, starting to giggle quietly. at the sound jisung turned his head in his arms to look up at minho, face bright red. minho had his jisung smile on his face again that gave him butterflies but the mischievous glint in his eyes told jisung he wasn't about to live this down ever.

he was strangely okay with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> woo boy. this is officially the longest singular thing i have written, and im so stressed about it lol. i hope it doesn't read as too rushed or awkward lol? im still proud i managed to write this much though for something lol so ! win for me even if it isnt perfect <3
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/BINSLINO)  
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/BINSLINO)  
> [discord server!](https://discord.gg/HuAXqAN)


End file.
